


Loki Prince of Uber

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Banter, Bed Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cabins, Darcyland Secret Santa 2016, Double Penetration, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Uber, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: After his latest caper, Odin sentences Loki to drive for Uber until he receives a hundred five-star reviews. No magic allowed.
Darcy misses her ride to a mandatory work conference and accidentally selects the Uber ride-sharing option. Now she's hitting the road with the Winter Soldier. With Loki at the wheel, what could possibly go wrong?!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



"Four stars?! Gods, these Midgardians are impossible to please!" Loki exclaimed, throwing his mobile onto the passenger seat in exasperation and pounding his fists against the steering wheel as he descended into a total meltdown. He gnashed his teeth and rocked in his seat, cursing Odin with every breath in his body when his phone chimed and displayed an alert with the details of his next potential fare. 

His eyes snapped shut and he stilled, taking in a long, slow breath and attempting to centre himself. Driving angry wasn't going to help matters at all. He had to calm down before he responded to the next customer if he had any chance of scoring a five-star review. It was his only hope of returning to Asgard. 

Odin had truly outdone himself with this latest punishment. Following Loki's most recent caper, the All-Father had been determined to teach him some humility and had sentenced him to secure one hundred five-star reviews, without the use of his magic, working as an Uber driver. Six months into his sentence without a single five-star review, Thor successfully petitioned to have the number reduced to fifty. Another six months passed and it was reduced to twenty-five. Now that he was eighteen months in, all he needed was five. It seemed laughably achievable and shamefully hopeless and that made Loki perfectly miserable.

He took a long sip of his coffee and stretched his arms over his head as his mobile chimed again. His fingers tapped against the screen as he reviewed the details. The pick up was at the Stark Tower for a shared fare, destined for the Beaver Hollow Conference Centre, south-east of Buffalo. Getting out of the city would be a nice change of pace and perhaps a change of scenery would help his luck to change as well. He quickly accepted the fare and pulled away from the curb, clinging to the faintest glimmer of hope.

Darcy hammered the button to call the elevator impatiently, muttering angrily under her breath. How the hell did she always manage to fall asleep watching NetFlix?! She'd missed her ride to the mandatory employee team-building retreat at Beaver Hollow and in her rush to finish packing and order an Uber, she'd accidentally selected the ride-sharing option. The elevator doors opened and she stepped aboard, struggling with her bag and grumbling a litany of curses. Her eyes moved towards the button for the lobby, discovering it was already lit.

"Need a hand with your bag?" a warm but unfamiliar man's voice offered.

"No, thank you," she replied stiffly, keeping her eyes trained on the floor numbers as they quickly counted down.

"Just tryin' to help," he sighed.

"Yeah, well, thanks but I'm fine," she ground out as the elevator doors opened. She strode through the lobby towards the front doors, dragging her bag behind her and stopped at the entrance, checking her mobile for the status of her pick up. A metal hand reached past her and pushed the door open. 

"C'mon," the voice from the elevator coaxed. "Our chariot awaits, sweetheart."

Her eyes focused on the man's gleaming hand and she froze as her blood ran cold. Had she really signed up to share a ride with the Winter Soldier?! Of course, she'd heard that he'd been rehabilitated but he still scared the shit out of her. Until ten minutes ago, she'd never actually spoken a word to him. Now she was going to be trapped in a car with him, wondering the entire time when he might go off the rails and into a murderous fugue state. 

She swallowed thickly and stepped out into the crisp evening air, approaching the black luxury sedan that sat waiting curb side. The driver's side door opened and Loki exited the vehicle, approaching Darcy with a wide smile. She backed away slowly, blinking in disbelief until she collided with Bucky's solid body.

"We've got to get out of here," she gasped, glancing over her shoulder at Bucky in abject panic. 

"Why?" he asked, knitting his brows. "Do you know this guy?"

"It's Loki," she replied urgently.

"Who?" Bucky asked with a look of confusion.

"Loki of Asgard," the driver said smoothly, resisting the urge to visibly bristle at the lack of recognition. "You might know my brother, Thor. I shall be your driver today." He grasped the handle of Darcy's bag, attempting to take it from her and she clung to it tightly. "Please. I mean you no harm."

"Yeah, right!" Darcy spat. "This has got to be some kind of a trap. There's no way that I'm going anywhere with you."

"You are welcome to check with Thor," Loki offered, letting go of her bag and raising his hands in mock surrender. "I understand that this might seem-" Darcy handed Bucky her bag, dialed Jane and held a finger up, silencing Loki. The men exchanged awkward glances as Darcy held her phone up to her ear and the call rang through.

"You missed your ride," Jane's voice greeted brightly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Darcy replied. "So, I ordered an Uber and Loki showed up. Am I about to be horribly mutilated here?"

"What?!" Jane exclaimed. "Uhh... Thor... Is Loki driving for Uber now?" The line went quiet for a moment and Darcy could make out harsh whispering in the background. She narrowed her eyes at Loki suspiciously as she awaited a response. He couldn't help being impressed. She was truly fearsome for such a tiny, pretty thing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but he's telling the truth," Jane sighed. "He's stuck here until he gets five perfect reviews. I mean, it's kind of a fantastic punishment, right?"

"I guess," Darcy mused. "Alright. Thanks, boss lady! If I don't make it there in one piece, be sure to thank Thor for me." She ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket as Loki stood smiling at her so sweetly that it bordered on unsettling. 

"If you want a good review, you better knock that fake shit off right now," Darcy cautioned.

"Gods, that is such a relief!" Loki sighed. "My face was beginning to hurt." 

"Yeah, well, try anything funny and your face won't be the only thing that hurts," she replied. He responded with a genuine smile, unexpected and disarmingly beautiful. She grit her teeth, slightly sickened by her reaction and reminded herself to keep her distance.

"Right this way," Loki instructed, gracefully pivoting on his heel. 

"You sure about this?" Bucky asked in a hot whisper, effortlessly holding her in place with his hand on her arm. He was even stronger than she'd guessed but somehow his grasp was perfectly gentle at the same time. Combined with the warmth of his voice and the sensation of his breath against her skin, she was suddenly feeling awfully hot under the collar. She loosened her scarf and swallowed thickly, working her way back up to speech.

"Yeah," she responded unconvincingly. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, there was that one time when he unleashed an army of aliens in Manhattan but that was ages ago. He seems much better now."

"Jesus, that was him?" Bucky gasped as Loki turned back towards them and waved with a smile. "Don't worry, doll. I've got your six." 

She grit her teeth and hummed an acknowledgement, resisting the urge to tell him that the taser in her purse was all the back up that she needed. His words rang true but part of her still suspected that she might need to use her taser on him and that meant, keeping her cards close to her ample chest.

"We should get going," she said, watching Loki as he climbed into the driver's seat and wondering why she couldn't seem to stop looking at him. 

"Alright," he replied quietly. "Lead on, sweetheart."

"Uhh... It's Darcy," she chuckled, "and you're going to have to let me go."

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Darcy!" he gasped, withdrawing his hand from her arm. "Christ. I used to be so much better at this kinda thing."

"Exactly what 'kinda thing' do you mean?" she asked, walking towards the car as he followed closely behind.

"I dunno," he mumbled, opening the door to the backseat and motioning for her to get in. "Talking to people without scaring them..."

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, glancing up at him as she slid into her seat. He gave her a long, skeptical look and she felt his icy eyes bore right through her until he mercifully closed the door. She slid across the seat and let out a slow breath as she loosened her coat and buckled her seat belt. 

"You are truly a terrible liar," Loki observed, peering at her in the rearview mirror. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, startling as Bucky placed their bags in the trunk and slammed it closed. 

"That is hardly a convincing argument to the contrary," Loki chuckled, his green eyes glittering with amusement. 

Darcy seethed as the rear passenger door opened and Bucky slid in beside her. Loki quickly adjusted the front passenger seat to give Bucky more room still quietly laughing as Darcy sat glaring at him. Bucky glanced back and forth between them curiously.

"Did he say something outta line just now?" Bucky asked, looking at Darcy and blinking slowly.

"I merely observed that she is a terrible liar," Loki said, starting the car and pulling onto the road. 

"Do we really need to keep talking about this?" Darcy ground out. 

"If you wish to lie credibly, I might offer some pointers," he replied, eliciting a pained groan. "I am offering my invaluable expert advice free of charge..."

"Seems pretty clear to me that she's not interested," Bucky said with a hint of threat.

"Mind your tone," Loki smirked. "She is frightened enough of you as it is." 

The muscles in Bucky's jaw twitched as he watched Darcy shift in her seat uncomfortably from the side of his eye. 

"I must admit that I fail to understand why," Loki continued. "You hardly seem that intimidating to me and it is not as if I would stand idly by and permit any harm to befall such a... valued customer."

"Wow. Thanks, Loki!" Darcy replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "This sure is a nice change of pace from the last time we crossed paths. You don't remember me, do you?" Loki was quiet for a moment and wet his lips, finding his mouth suddenly dry.

"You were in New York during the Chitauri attack?" he asked quietly.

"No," she snapped. "Puente Antiguo, New Mexico." 

"Oh, Gods," Loki sighed dramatically. "The Destroyer... Not my finest moment to be sure." 

"Not your finest moment?" Darcy exclaimed. "Are you for real?! Unfuckingbelievable." 

Bucky wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about but he suspected that unleashing 'the Destroyer' called for a little more contrition than a glass of spilled milk. 

"Please," Loki implored, beginning to panic. "I did not mean to trivialize what happened... what I put you through. I cannot believe that my anger at my brother could have driven me to such madness. I am truly, truly sorry." She glanced up and caught him watching her in the rearview mirror. He looked perfectly sincere and so goddamned pretty that she found herself struggling to remain incensed. 

"Well, you talk a good game but you're going to have to prove it," she sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I will," he affirmed, winking at her with a smile. His easy self-assurance verged on arrogance and against her better judgement, she flushed with excitement, suddenly very eager to find out exactly how he planned to redeem himself. She diverted her gaze as the corners of her lips twitched and Bucky couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" he asked, unfastening his seatbelt and unbuttoning the front of his coat. Darcy glanced towards Bucky from the corner of her eye, intrigued by the hint of irritation at the edge of his voice. It sounded a little like jealousy. 

"I am quite capable of doing more than one thing at a time," Loki sneered at Bucky over his shoulder. 

The car jolted violently as he drove directly over a massive pothole, sending Bucky sliding across the seat towards Darcy. His solid body crashed into her in an avalanche of warm suede, buttery leather and soft shearling. 

"I beg to fucking differ," Bucky growled, eyeing Loki angrily. "Try watching the goddamned road, princess."

Loki's elegant fingers tightened around the steering wheel and he muttered to himself under his breath. The worst part of all was that Bucky was absolutely right. It had been snowing all day and the weather seemed to be deteriorating by the minute.

Darcy sat staring, scarcely able to breathe as Bucky's beefy frame pinned her against the door. His perfect face hovered inches from hers as his eyes seared into the back of Loki's seat. He smelled regoddamneddiculously delicious - a heavenly combination of warm leather, gun smoke and coffee that made her stomach flutter. The passing streetlights lit up the sharp lines of his jaw and his cheekbones like a scene straight out of a film noir. His eyes met hers and he wet his lips as her fingers traced over the plush shearling lapels of his coat. 

"Hey," he said softly. "We gotta quit bumping into each other like this." Darcy's lips turned up into a smile and his curled up to match. "On second thought, maybe I oughta thank Loki." She huffed out a quiet laugh as more grumbling drifted back from the driver's seat. "I should probably go back to my seat now." 

"Yeah?" she replied more breathily than intended. He exhaled slowly as he eyes moved from hers to her lips and back again as if he was attempting to decide which he preferred. She glanced at the rearview mirror and caught Loki watching with a mischievous glimmer in his eye. He winked at her as Bucky leaned in closer and the car veered sharply to the left. Bucky's collar slipped through her fingers as he was roughly tossed back to his own side of the car. 

"Buckle up," Loki called out cheerfully.

"Oh, that fucking tears it," Bucky snarled, yanking off his jacket in a fury. "You better get ready to start spitting out teeth, princess. 'Cause I'm gonna come up there and-"

"And what?" Loki interrupted. "Strike me with your metal fist? It would be a wasted effort. I am far sturdier than I appear, practically immortal by your standards but if you still wish to join me up front..."

Darcy looked on, feeling terribly conflicted. From where she was sitting, it seemed an awful lot like Bucky and Loki were into her and jockeying for position. The idea of the fiery wreck that could ensue if they actually started wailing on each other wasn't overly appealing but she had to admit that she couldn't get enough of the way the two smoking hot, volatile super dudes were fighting over her. They were strange and dangerous and while part of her remained wary, the rest of her buzzed with excitement and an undeniable primal attraction to each of them. Her mind flooded with thoughts of the three of them together, both men completely focused on her and competing to get her off. An onslaught of dark hair and bright eyes, strong hands and clever tongues, overwhelming her. 

As Bucky sat scowling at Loki and considered his next move, Darcy's small, warm hand settled over his and gave a gentle squeeze. His expression softened as he lowered his gaze towards the seat and slowly exhaled. He carefully turned his bionic hand over, lacing his metal fingers through hers and waited for her to pull away. His eyes met hers as she took his hand without the slightest hesitation and he sighed softly as his lips spread into a lopsided grin that made her insides melt.

The metal glided smoothly against her skin and was slightly cooler to the touch than she'd expected. His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand and they stole furtive glances at each other as passing streetlights brightened the back seat in brief intervals. The car settled into a comfortable silence and Darcy let herself get lost in the moment. She wasn't exactly the type to take things slow but the change of pace was kind of the best thing ever. It was the stuff of starry-eyed schoolgirl fantasies and she was totally living the dream. Judging by the way he was looking at her, he seemed to be enjoying it too.

Loki was watching. Darcy could sense it and she liked the way it felt. With the rearview mirror fixed in her peripheral vision, she curled her finger, beckoning Bucky towards her and leaned across the seat, cupping her left hand against the side of her mouth.

"You're staring," she whispered to him as Loki's eyes narrowed in irritation. Bucky turned towards her, raising his hand to her ear to respond.

"I think you like it," he purred. "You like the way Loki's looking at you too, don't you?" She huffed out a laugh and turned towards him with a scandalized look on her face. Bucky met her gaze squarely, adding a flick of his eyebrow and she eventually responded with a weak shrug. The corners of Loki's lips twitched as he kept his eyes trained on the road ahead, pretending he hadn't noticed. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Bucky added in a hot whisper. "A girl like you deserves attention. Anything she wants... I'm kinda biased though."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "Why's that?"

"I don't think anyone's held this hand before," he responded, squeezing gently. "Might not be so easy for me to let go." 

Loki started coughing, attempting to conceal his laughter and Bucky's face swivelled towards the driver's seat with a scowl.

"What's so funny?" Darcy asked, knitting her brows. Loki's eyes met hers in the mirror and he cleared his throat, composing himself.

"It is nothing," he sighed, with a cheeky grin.

"That's right," Bucky said darkly. "You just focus on driving and keep your snotty comments to yourself."

"So eloquent for a soldier," Loki teased. "Who could possibly resist?"

"Have you been trolling all your customers like this?" Darcy asked, arching a brow. "It's probably not a great strategy if you're trying to get back to Asgard."

"I assure you that I have been on my very best behaviour," Loki replied smoothly. "I knew the moment I met you that I stood little chance of acquiring a decent review from him." 

"Can't argue with you there," Bucky grumbled under his breath. 

"It appears that my only hope lies with you," Loki said, gazing into Darcy's eyes through the mirror with a wistful sigh. 

"I thought you needed five perfect reviews," she responded with a slight tilt of her head. "They can't all come from the same person, can they?"

"They can," Loki said with a smile. "Provided that I have not used my magic and the reviewer is not Thor. I am afraid that leaves me at your disposal until you are completely satisfied." 

Darcy's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest as he licked his lips suggestively, making her skin ripple with goosebumps.

"He took the words right outta my mouth," Bucky added in a steamy whisper that she felt all the way down in the tips of her toes. 

The dashboard lights flickered and the engine struggled, stalling out completely as the car drifted to a stop at the side of the road. Snow fell heavily outside the windows, blanketing the car in an uncomfortable silence. Everyone suddenly reached for their phones in a panic. Somehow through the course of their driving and flirting and fighting they had missed the news alerts. 

_Surprise winter storm causes hundreds of collisions. Drivers advised to stay off the roads until further notice. White-out conditions and blowing snow. Seek shelter._

"Well, so much for calling Triple A," Darcy sighed, cramming her phone back into her purse. 

Bucky sat quietly weighing all the options while Loki's fingers tapped against his phone's screen and he slipped it into his pocket.

"Try to stay warm and I will return for you shortly," Loki announced, unbuckling his seat belt and switching on the hazards. 

"Wait!" Darcy exclaimed, grasping at the sleeve of his overcoat. "You'll freeze out there!" Loki set his hand over hers and turned towards her, gazing into her eyes as his lips spread into a slow smile.

"I appreciate your concern though you need not worry about me," he said warmly. "I am a Jotun Frost Giant, stolen from my homeland as an infant and raised Asgardian amid centuries of deception. I only happened upon my true nature quite recently but I am slowly learning to appreciate its advantages as I reclaim my identity."

"Jesus," Bucky gasped. "Sounds like we've got more in common than I thought..." Loki looked at him and quirked a brow curiously.

"I think he means the whole feeling out of place, years of deception, reclaiming his identity thing," Darcy mused. Bucky thought it over and nodded an agreement and Loki eyed him thoughtfully, considering whether he might have found an ally in the soldier. 

The temperature in the car began to plummet and Darcy withdrew her hand from Loki's arm, fingers trembling as she buttoned her coat and wrapped her scarf tighter. The men glanced at her with steadily growing concern.

"You'd better get moving," Bucky said soberly. Loki hummed an agreement and stepped out into the storm, activating the locks with his remote.

The car's interior lit up in response to the driver's side door opening and Darcy could see the worry on Bucky's face as he wrapped her in his coat and into his arms.

"I was about to ask why you'd ever wear such a godawful atrocity of a jacket," Darcy teased as the lights in the car slowly dimmed, "but I totally get it now. It's so warm and snuggly. Are you sure you don't need it?"

"I'm the Winter Soldier," he replied with a chuckle. "I'll be just fine. Besides I got everything I need right here."

"That's sweet," Darcy sighed, melting into the warm shearling, "but you hardly know the first thing about me."

"Well, you're funny and beautiful and you feel really good in my arms," Bucky replied, pulling her closer. "Can't that be enough for now?" 

"Yeah. I guess," she said, secretly swooning. "I figured this'd be the part where you'd ask for my life story..."

"That's okay," he quipped. "I already read your file." She grumbled against his chest and he pressed a kiss against the top of her head, breathing her in deeply. "I wasn't about to share a ride with a total stranger, sweetheart."

"Alright," she challenged. "Let's see just how accurate this file is-"

"Lots of cream and sugar," Bucky interrupted. "Mint chocolate chip... extra cheese, bacon and pineapple... a mutt named 'Scraps'... The Wizard of Oz... a guy named 'Matt' at the Lincoln Memorial on a school trip to Washington-"

"Oh, my God! Enough!!" Darcy pleaded. "How the hell was all that in my personnel file? That hardly seems necessary."

"Think about where you're working," he replied. "I'm sure most of it came from Hydra's files if that's any consolation. You feelin' a bit warmer now, doll?" She hummed a quiet affirmation, realizing that she'd been having so much fun with Bucky that she'd forgotten about the cold and the storm outside entirely. 

"Since you already know all my secrets, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Darcy asked enticingly.

"Not that much to tell," he replied with a sigh. "I wasn't exactly myself for a really, really long time. Getting closer now but it's not quite the same." 

"It's a fucking tragedy," she responded, gazing up at his pretty face in the darkness.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do?" he drawled with a shrug. "Could be worse. Believe me." Despite his best efforts to make light of a bad situation, his words hung in the air heavily. It was quiet for a moment as he held her in his arms and she got lost in the warm smell of his jacket, the hard press of his body against hers and the steady rhythm of his breathing. 

"You must miss the good old days," she said, watching him thoughtfully.

"Sometimes," he replied, looking down at her fondly. "Sometimes the future's not so bad either."

"Not so bad?" she winced, feigning offence. "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, Sarge."

"God, I love it when you bust my balls," he said, wetting his lips and eyeing her hungrily. 

"Maybe you should grow a pair and kiss me," she teased with a smile. "I'd do it myself but I'm wrapped up like a burrito in some kind of ninja death grip."

"Oh, shit. Sorry," he stammered, loosening his grasp. "I was just trying to keep you warm." 

Darcy used the opportunity to squirm out of his coat and climbed into his lap, slipping her arms around the back of his neck. He gazed up at her through the darkness like he could hardly believe she was real and she claimed his lips in a sizzling kiss. She let out a sharp breath and shivered in response the the icy cold press of his lips against hers. He responded with a soft rumble and drew her closer, kissing her back twice as hard. She surrendered unconditionally, letting him take over and his lips twisted against hers into a filthy grin.

The car's locks suddenly disengaged and Bucky lifted her out of his lap and into her seat, kissing her the entire time and doing something with his tongue that had her seeing stars. He covered her with his coat, breaking away as the front driver's side door slowly opened. 

"You're in a whole lotta trouble," he whispered to her as Loki returned to his seat. His words echoed inside her head, making the deepest parts of her throb and her lips tingled as she tried to unravel the mystery of that thing he'd done with his tongue. The car was quiet as Loki turned around, eyeing them suspiciously. His silent interrogation ended abruptly as he flooded with relief at the discovery that Darcy wasn't frozen. She actually looked quite cozy snuggled under Bucky's coat.

"I'm impressed," Loki said to Bucky. "Offering Darcy your coat was truly noble. Surely, you must be cold."

"My body was enhanced when they turned me into a killing machine," Bucky shrugged. "I'm not just a metal arm."

"Clearly," Loki mused thoughtfully. "I have secured accommodations for the night - a little rustic and a bit of a hike but warm and unoccupied."

"A hike?" Darcy frowned. "In this weather? I don't think that's gonna work for me."

"I thought I might carry you through the storm," he replied with a smile.

"Or I could carry you if you'd prefer," Bucky offered with a wink.

"I can regulate my body temperature to the degree," Loki coaxed, wetting his lips. "Just as warm or as cool as you please."

"Sold," Darcy exclaimed, handing Bucky's jacket back to him as he shook his head at her disappointedly. "What?! It's cold out there." 

Bucky grumbled something under his breath in Russian and Loki answered back, taking him by surprise. Darcy looked on as the two bantered back and forth, unable to clearly determine whether they were arguing or if they had just become Best Friends Forever. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to stay warm as the cold began to seep into her bones in the absence of Bucky's coat. The men continued babbling on and she cleared her throat impatiently. 

"I suppose that I will have to save the rest for another time," Loki sighed disappointedly.

"You could take it from the top in English this time," Darcy suggested. "I might like to hear it too."

"It doesn't really translate," Bucky chuckled, slipping his coat back on. Loki added something in Russian and the men descended into a fit of giggles. 

"Alright," Darcy groaned, rolling her eyes. "Enough of the grab-assing. Let's get this shit show on the road."

Loki stepped out of the car and Bucky quickly stole a kiss, calling her "traitor" in a hot whisper as he pulled away. Her door opened and Loki offered his hand, helping her out into the snow. She looked up at his refined face and thrilled at the way that he towered over her as the snow fell all around them. His green eyes drifted over her skin as he slowly bent down towards her and the closer he got, the more she hoped that he'd take over kissing her right where Bucky had left off. 

Loki's large hands settled behind her thighs and he lifted her against him effortlessly. She grasped at him in a panic, hooking her arms behind his neck and her legs around his waist as his hand moved to the small of her back, anchoring her against him. His body felt so substantial and delightfully warm up against her that she inadvertently gasped out his name.

"Gods, I love the sound of that," he sighed. 

"Make yourself a little warmer and I might do it again," she replied. 

Bucky grabbed the bags out of the trunk and approached Loki, surprised by exactly how much he liked the sight of Darcy wrapped around another man's waist. Loki watched uncertainly as Bucky came closer, until his body was firmly pressed against Darcy's back and she was sandwiched between them. She ground out a slew of curses as Bucky pressed a kiss behind her ear and stepped away with a chuckle.

Loki quickly set off towards the cabin with Bucky at his heels, suddenly feeling very eager for his companions to discover the surprise he had waiting for them. Darcy melted into the warmth and the woodsy smell radiating from his body as he moved faster than she imagined possible. His chest vibrated with a rich hum as she twisted a lock of his silky hair around her index finger.

"You like that?" she teased, tugging gently.

"I like everything about you," he replied with a sigh. "I suspect that Bucky shares my sentiments."

"Is that a problem for you?" she asked. "'Cause the whole thing's kinda working for me."

"I have never played well with others," Loki responded darkly, "but I did enjoy the look on his face as he admired the sight of us entwined and the feeling of you pressed between our bodies."

"You'd really be willing to share?" she marvelled, drawing back and looking at him incredulously.

"I cannot guarantee the results," Loki chuckled, slowing to a strut, "but I am quite willing to try."

Darcy glanced over her shoulder and spotted the cabin through the trees at the end of a winding path. The windows glowed with flickering light and a wisp of smoke drifted up from the chimney. It was perfectly charming, like something straight out of a storybook.

"I thought you said it was a hike," she said, knitting her brows in confusion.

"It was," he replied with a grin as he continued down the pathway. "We should have a few minutes before Bucky catches up..." 

Darcy's arms tightened as he leaned in closer and his lips brushed over hers as softly as a whisper. She resisted the urge to rush things along, savouring each moment as Loki kissed her so slowly and tenderly that time nearly seemed to stand still. Snow continued falling around them as his lips glided against hers and his tongue darted out, tracing the seam of her lips. He pressed her up against the door of the cabin so hard that it forced the breath right of her her lungs. Her fingers twisted in his hair and she swallowed his muffled moans, inviting his tongue into her mouth and sucking it suggestively as she deepened their kiss.

Bucky wandered up the path, watching the two of them together and he surged with a strange arousal that he didn't fully understand. The sharp edge of his teeth dug into his lower lip as he slowly approached them, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Darcy writhing beneath another man's body and her fists tightening in his hair. Her big blue eyes met his as he drew closer and she held his gaze, inviting him to continue watching as Loki kissed her senseless. 

Bucky advanced, dropping their bags on the ground and Darcy set her hand at the back of his neck as he carefully untied her scarf and nuzzled the soft spot below her ear. Loki drew back with a gasp as she gave his hair another sharp tug and she turned her face towards Bucky, kissing him deeply. Darcy rolled her hips against Loki as her tongue swirled over Bucky's and he was instantly at the verge of completion, struggling desperately to maintain control. He set Darcy down and turned away, running his hand through his hair as he attempted to regroup. It had been centuries since he had last experienced anything similar and he couldn't seem to decide whether he should be excited or terrified.

Darcy moved towards him and Bucky's metal arm whirred as he grabbed a handful of her coat and stopped her in her tracks. 

"I recognize that look," Bucky said to her quietly. "Let's give him a minute."

"Thank you," Loki responded weakly. 

Bucky picked the bags up off the ground and led Darcy inside as Loki remained on the porch and continued to unravel. Bucky performed a quick sweep of the interior as Darcy slowly stripped off her outerwear and took a seat by the crackling fireplace. The cabin was small and sparsely furnished, consisting of a tidy bathroom, galley kitchen with a worn dinette set and one plush king-sized bed. Her initial excitement at the prospect of the three of them sharing a bed together quickly vanished as her thoughts returned to the Norse God brooding outside on the porch. Bucky took a seat beside her, slowly unlacing his boots and she leaned against him with a sigh.

"He'll be alright," Bucky said with a smile. "This is new for him and sometimes that's scary."

"Maybe we should go talk to him," Darcy replied, grasping at straws. "Maybe..."

"He'll come in when he's ready to talk," Bucky said, setting his boots aside. "It's not gonna be easy, dealing with the two of us. Neither of us would blame you, if-"

"No," Darcy said, pressing his lips shut with her index finger. She stood up in front of him and smoothly slid down her leggings. His eyes drifted over her exposed skin as she kicked them aside and peeled her shirt off over her head. She gazed down at him with a slow smile and turned away, moving towards the bed. He remained in place, staring into the flames and wondered what Loki would do in his shoes. 

Darcy folded her arms across her chest and watched Bucky with increasing impatience. It was just her fucking luck to end up trapped in a cabin for the night with two smoking hot dudes and just one bed unable to convince either one to lay a finger on her. They were both clearly interested, they'd been making out with her fifteen minutes prior but now that the opportunity was actually at hand for all of her filthiest fantasies to come true, they were staring off lost in thought and she was lying in bed alone. It was officially the fucking worst.

She stiffly stripped back the blankets and stood up, grabbing her overnight bag as she angrily marched to the bathroom. If no one was interested in what she had to offer, she figured that she might as well get ready for bed and call it a night. She took her time with each task, feeling little excitement over the prospect of returning to bed alone. By the time she turned the knob to exit the bathroom, she was surprised to find the fire was still burning. 

The bottom dropped out of her stomach as she caught sight of the bed. The firelight glinted against Bucky's metal shoulder as he lay, propped up and shirtless under the sheets. Darcy walked directly towards him and set her bag on the floor. His lips turned up into a lazy grin as his eyes raked up and down the length of her body and it made her feel like a million bucks. She climbed on top of him, covering his body with her own and kissed him, running her fingers gently up and down the length of his arm. 

"Oh, my God! It's so awesome," she sighed between kisses. He laughed and she shifted, pressing her lips against the blemished skin at the edge of his metal shoulder and peppering it in soft kisses.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped softly, rolling his head back against the pillows. Darcy glanced towards his face and let out a slow breath against his mottled skin. 

"Oh, God," he groaned as his face contorted in delight. "You're killing me, sweetheart."

He licked his lips and his eyes darted towards her with a hint of panic as she pressed the tip of her tongue over the thin line between man and machine. She gazed up into his icy eyes and slowly began to trace her way up the seam as Bucky ground out a torrent of quiet curses. Once she reached the top, she started working her way back down again, leaving a trail of soft kisses in her wake.

"If you keep that up, I'm gonna make one helluva mess," Bucky cautioned. "Maybe we should slow things down until we've settled things with Loki."

"You're no fun," Darcy sighed, rolling onto the bed beside him and climbing under the covers. He grabbed her and roughly hauled her up against him, revealing the full states of his undress and arousal beneath the sheets. She lifted the covers to get a better look at his entire situation and he snapped the clasp at the back of her bra undone. 

"Really?!" she asked, slipping her bra off and tossing it on the floor.

"It was even bigger before Hydra started tinkering with me," he said with a smirk. She took another quick look under the covers and he shut her little peep show down, setting his bionic arm on top of the covers and snuggling up against her. The two lay quietly entwined, sharing each other's warmth as the flickering firelight danced across the sheets.

"I lied," Darcy said after a long silence.

"'Bout what?" Bucky asked groggily.

"You're fun," she replied with a chuckle.

"You don't even know the half of it," he teased, pulling her closer. "Better rest up, sweetheart." 

Before long, their eyes grew heavy and they drifted off to sleep together.

Loki startled and shook his head, unsure how long he had been standing out on the porch. Perhaps it was a Jotun thing. He had no real way to be certain. Sometimes when he felt overwhelmed, Loki completely froze. It had happened again.

He carefully opened the door to the cabin and slipped inside, quickly removing his coat and his boots. The fire had burned down to embers and the air was growing cold. He approached the fireplace and added a few logs, sitting on the floor and watching until they caught. 

Darcy's arms snaked over his broad shoulders and she leaned against him, holding him silently in front of the fire. His fingers gently grazed against her skin as his hands moved over her arms and he relaxed into the warmth of her embrace. 

"Forgive me," he said quietly. "I was feeling overwhelmed... Watching you kiss Bucky while I held you against the front door nearly finished me off completely. It frightened me."

"It's okay. I'm here," she replied warmly. "And I would've only laughed at you a little if you'd finished in your pants."

"Gods, you are a delight," he chuckled. "That has not happened to me in nearly a thousand years. Does this help to explain why I needed a moment?" Darcy hummed an affirmation and tried to wrap her head around the fact that Loki was older than dirt.

"I am surprised to find you awake," Loki mused. 

"Well, you didn't really miss much," she sighed. "I could hardly get Bucky to touch me until you came back inside. If you're feeling better, come to bed." 

Darcy withdrew her arms and Loki glanced over his shoulder, watching the firelight flicker over her skin as she moved across the room and climbed in next to Bucky, leaving a large empty space on the left side of the bed.

Loki rose to his feet and stripped off his clothes, pretending not to notice as Darcy looked on. She rolled onto her side, facing Bucky's back and attempted to process what she had just seen. A pale expanse of perfectly sculpted muscle. The fire's warm glow meeting the hard lines of his body and casting dark shadows across his skin. A God, exposed. 

Darcy held her breath as the mattress dipped and Loki settled into bed behind her. 

"Are you still awake?" he asked in a hot whisper. She responded by grinding her ass against him and his hands skimmed over her curves insatiably as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He slid a hand down the front of her panties and used the other to cover her mouth.

"If you wish for me to stop, say 'Odin' or form the scissors symbol with your hand," Loki instructed, slipping two long fingers between her slick lips. "Show me." She lifted her hand and extended two fingers without the slightest hesitation. 

"Perfect," he purred, slowly sinking his fingers into her slick core. He shushed her as she writhed against him, groaning into his palm and his fingers curled inside of her, beckoning her to come unglued. She hummed softly as his teeth rasped against her skin and his thumb brushed over her clit.

"Quiet," Loki ordered in a hot whisper. "Bucky needs his beauty rest."

The muscles in Bucky's jaw twitched as he tightly clenched his teeth. He'd been wide awake from the moment Darcy had slipped out of bed to join Loki by the fire. As much as he'd been enjoying listening in on the two of them together, he couldn't help feeling a little bitter. He'd been a perfect gentleman while Loki stood out on the porch and in return Loki had jumped at the first opportunity to fool around with Darcy behind his back. Bucky lay, biding his time, coiled and ready to strike.

Loki's fingers continued to plunder Darcy's depths as his thumb glided over her clit in quick circles. She rocked her hips against his hand, desperate for more as every part of her throbbed intensely in search of release.

She gasped into his hand as he abruptly removed his fingers from her and roughly tore her panties off, tossing the remnants aside.

"Are you using birth control?" Loki asked quietly. Darcy nodded affirmatively and he lined the smooth head of his cock up against her. "Do you desire this as I do?" She hummed softly and he drove himself into her with a firm thrust as Bucky rolled over towards them, pretending to be asleep.

Loki froze, expecting Bucky's eyes to snap open at any moment and Darcy moaned into his palm as the hot stretch of him filling every inch of her threatened to overwhelm her completely. Bucky remained still as Loki drove himself into Darcy with a tentative thrust. She arched her back against him, aching for more and he rocked himself into her with steady strokes. Bucky inched closer, nuzzling the back of Loki's hand and he pulled it away with a scowl. Darcy reached for Bucky as he blindly sought out her lips and Loki watched, thinking back to the sight of them kissing while he'd held her against the front door. He drove himself into her harder, grabbing a handful of her hair and rubbed his fingers over her clit suddenly desperate to get her off. 

Darcy's lips brushed against Bucky's and she gasped out his name as Loki sent her careening towards the edge, tugging on her hair as he whispered a torrent of hot filth into her ear. Bucky's eyes opened, meeting Loki's as he leaned in and kissed Darcy like it was going out of style. She took in a sharp breath, calling out for both of them as Loki's throbbing cock twitched inside of her and Bucky kissed her deeply. 

Loki and Bucky held her pinned between their muscular bodies as she climaxed exquisitely and a galaxy of stars burst behind her eyelids. Bucky swallowed down her moans like he couldn't get enough and Loki unloaded inside of her in a series of erratic thrusts unable to hold out a moment longer. Darcy's slick heat pulsed around Loki's cock, wringing him out completely as their bodies worked together in delicious synchronicity and flushed with euphoric release. Loki stayed inside of her, pressing soft kisses against her skin and filled her ear with tender words of gratitude. Darcy broke away from Bucky and leaned back against Loki, humming contentedly as he carefully withdrew from her. Bucky looked at her incredulously as she immediately climbed on top of him and slowly sank down on every rigid inch.

"Fuck me," he gasped, wincing slightly. "You're so goddamned wet."

"That's right," she replied, pressing her palm against his chest as she began to ride him. "I'm a filthy mess but you don't mind that Loki just finished fucking me, do you?"

"I love it" Bucky ground out, wrapping his hands around her hips. "It feels so good and it's so goddamned dirty."

Loki's mouth fell open as he watched them, unsure whether he'd ever seen anything hotter in his life. He was suddenly hard all over again and eager to join in but he wasn't exactly sure how to do it. 

Darcy glanced towards Loki as he traced a finger along the outside of her thigh and discovered him watching her heatedly. He wet his lips and arched a brow and she couldn't help grinning at his adorable awkwardness. Bucky's grip on her hips tightened as he thrust himself into her and she collapsed against him, pressing breathless kisses against his lips.

"Loki's going to join in. Are you okay with that?" she asked as her fingers drifted over the plates in his metal arm.

"Ooh," Bucky gasped, slowing his movements. "What's he gonna do to you?"

"I'm not sure," she said, glancing towards Loki from the corner of her eye. "I think it's some kind of surprise."

Loki sat up at the edge of the bed and opened the drawer in the nightstand, rooting through the items inside. The corners of his mouth twitched as he palmed a small container of lubricant and slid the drawer closed. Darcy and Bucky kissed each other slowly as they waited to see what Loki had planned. He silently moved to the foot of the bed and dropped to his knees, gently spreading her cheeks and pressed a soft kiss against her ass. 

"Oh, Loki!" she gasped, reaching back and grabbing a handful of his hair. Bucky groaned in response to the flutter of Darcy's muscles around him as Loki's tongue darted out and traced over the edges of her puckered skin. Darcy tugged on Loki's hair eagerly and he plunged his tongue into her with a soft hum that resonated delightfully. Bucky wrapped his arms around her holding her close as she writhed against him and called out for Loki. His wicked tongue dipped into her again and again until her voice was ragged and she was wound so tightly that she threatened to snap.

Loki leaned back and reached for the lube, squirting a dollop into his palm and worked it over his fingers. Bucky kissed Darcy deeply and she moaned into his mouth as Loki smoothly pressed his fingers into her ass. The warm stretch made her hungry for more of him inside of her and he happily obliged, slowly working a third into the mix. 

Bucky could hardly believe his ears as Darcy started babbling and begging for Loki's cock. He pressed his lips against hers trying to smother her cries and she continued unabated. The sound of her pleading was so incredibly hot that Bucky grit his teeth, struggling to hold it together.

"C'mon," he grumbled. "Let's get this show on the road."

Darcy let out a groan against Bucky's skin as Loki gingerly removed his fingers and moved into position behind her. Her heart began racing as Bucky's eyes met hers and Loki slowly pressed himself into her. It seemed to take forever and she grew more impatient by the second, growling at Loki to go harder and faster until he and Bucky were filling every inch of her and she collapsed into a quivering mess, sandwiched between them.

Loki and Bucky quickly found their stride and thrust into Darcy in synchronized strokes that exceeded her expectations in every possible way. She called out for them and cried out for more as her body surged with shockwaves of pleasure and the satisfying tension of fullness. The room filled with the coarse wet sound of their bodies colliding and the soft noises of their enjoyment. Darcy lost herself in Bucky's blue eyes and her nails scrabbled over the edges of the plates in his arm as Loki breathed into her ear, telling her how good she felt and how beautiful she was and how badly he wanted to feel her come apart for him.

The rush of her pulse filled her ears as Bucky's bionic hand settled at the base of her throat. He growled her name against her lips and they thrust into her harder, testing her limits. She begged them to keep going as every inch of her thrummed with arousal and Loki's hand tightened in her hair as his movements became disjointed. Loki was getting close and the thought of him finishing inside her ass had her hanging by a thread. 

Darcy pressed her lips against Bucky's, kissing him deeply as Loki let out a sharp breath and came twitching inside of her. Bucky's arm whirred as his fingers wrapped around her throat and every muscle in her body contracted sharply. Loki groaned softly and Bucky's self-satisfied smirk melted away as Darcy came in a flurry of shivering and colourful profanity, dragging him right along with her. The three collapsed into each other, moaning and writhing in a sweaty heap as they overflowed with blissful surging ecstasy. 

After a time, Loki carefully withdrew from Darcy and slid back over to his side of the bed. Bucky gently rolled Darcy onto her back and snuggled up beside her with a sigh. Loki lay on his side with his back towards them and Bucky reached across Darcy, nudging him in the shoulder with his metal fist. Loki glanced over his shoulder with a dazed grin on his face and Bucky couldn't help wondering if he looked equally ridiculous.

"Look, I'm not trying to make things weird-er than they already are," Bucky said quietly, "but you're missing out on some quality cuddling here." Loki looked at him as if he couldn't possibly be serious and Bucky responded with a shrug.

Bucky's eyes slowly grew heavy and as he was drifting off, Loki turned towards Darcy and snuggled up next to her with a sigh.

**************

"Nope. I'm not waking her. Look how peaceful she looks."

"She has slept away half the day."

"We should let her rest. She had a busy night."

"She has not eaten. We cannot allow her to starve."

"She's not gonna starve."

"Oh, I agree. I am going to wake her myself to make sure of it."

"Leave her alone, princess. I'm not gonna tell you again."

"Ooh. I am terrified beyond belief. Gods, help me!"

"Okay. I'm up," Darcy yawned, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. "No need to pummel each other."

"Drink this," Loki instructed, passing her a mug. She took a tentative sip, bracing herself for some horrible concoction.

"It's coffee," Darcy said, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I was told that you liked it," Loki replied, glancing at Bucky suspiciously.

"I do. Thank you," she chuckled. "I was expecting some kind of potion since you're a magical space prince..."

"Ugh. Anyone can brew a potion," he sneered. "All that is required is a recipe."

Darcy glanced at Bucky and took a sip of her coffee, trying her best not to laugh.

"Here. Take these," Bucky said, holding out his bionic hand and offering her two red pills.

"What are they?" Darcy asked with a flick of her brow.

"Extra Strength Tylenol," Bucky replied with a grin. "For some reason, I've got a splitting headache. I raided the medicine chest." 

"Good lookin' out," Darcy replied, accepting the pills from Bucky and swallowing them down with another sip of coffee. "So, what's the plan?"

"The clean up from the storm continues," Loki sighed. "We will likely be stuck here for another day or two."

"I checked in with work and explained our situation... not the part about the sex... or Loki... or the sex with Loki..." Bucky stammered.

"Sex with a God should be considered an honour," Loki bristled. "You are now part of an exclusive club of 3600 people." 

"Oh, God! I need a shower," Darcy groaned, climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"What about the horse?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"That hardly counts," Loki groused.

As Darcy approached the washroom, something caught her eye through the back window. She carefully drew the curtains apart to get a better look. A plush red sofa was sticking out of the snow like a sore thumb, totally out of place. She stood staring at it and wondered why anyone would throw away a perfectly good piece of furniture. The longer she looked, the more questions she seemed to have.

She turned around and carefully surveyed the cabin, noticing the bare spot along the northern wall where the red sofa in the backyard had once sat. Her eyes moved to Bucky and Loki sitting at the edge of the king-sized bed that they had all shared the night before and Loki's lips spread into a slow smile as Darcy turned back towards the window and pulled the curtains tightly shut.


End file.
